


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Series: Sons of Durin [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some dwarrowdams have special reasons why they don't like Sigrid's and Tauriel's presence in Erebor...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble.

"They have to go, all of them, the whores and their bastards, we won't endure their presence any longer," Yrla declared, slamming her fist down on the council's table. She was a fierce and feisty young dwarrowdam, her red hair and beard draped in intricate patterns, revealing that she was a  warrior. "Yrla is right! Their presence is an insult to everything we hold dear," Dagny, a well-tempered and reasonable young dwarrowdam with light blond hair and a beard of the same colour added. Balin sighed. "We can't just throw them out, Fíli and Kíli gave them their courting beads."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to know what you think.


End file.
